mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 3
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 3 Violet lay on her bed, bouncing a ball at the brick roof. This was her dorm. This was where she would be for the next three years. The pure moon was watching over them that night as the others got settled in, but Violet could only think of one thing. Travis. She hated how she felt about him. It made her feel shallow. But at the same time, she had never felt happier in her life. It tore her mind in half. "Why did you get the top bunk?" asked Summer, interrupting Violet's thoughts. "Because I got here first." she replied, hoping it would end the conversation. "Its pretty simple logic." Liberty informed Summer. Liberty. Violet knew next to nothing about her. She had been feeling to brilliantly frustrated to talk to her. Later. Violet told herself Later I'll talk to Liberty. But not now. "Besides," Liberty continued, "Why do you care anyway? You got the other bunk. That leaves me and our other roommate stuck at the bottom." The other roommate. Violet had spotted her before. She was dark, wore very simple clothing and had a pigtail, with black hair. Violet didn't know where she was, but Summer had told Liberty she was talking to a blonde hair guy. Violet threw the dull and tattered ball up again, but lost in thought, went to grab it with her still bloodied right hand. As she ball made impact, she grunted in pain, and bolted up to see the ball go flying towards a glass container. Liberty responded just quickly enough to jump in the way of the container, and after the ball deflected off her arm, made contact with Summer's face. "Ow!" Summer screamed as the ball rolled onto the ground. Violet moved to jump of the bunk, but slipped at the last second, and instinctively put her hands out to catch her fall. As here aching right hand impacted with the barren floor, she nearly screamed out in pain, but managed to only grunt loudly. Violet stood up, walking towards Summer. To all of their surprise, the door opened, and a young man with red spiky hair, blue sunglasses and casual clothing walked in. "What is going on in here?" he asked. Violet saw both Liberty and Summer going to respond, but she interrupted, "Who are you?" "I'm Chaz McFreely," he said, helping Summer up, "And I heard a scream, so I came to investigate." "You need to bring us to the teachers!" Summer exclaimed. "My eye is really swore." "Of course." Chaz replied, helping Summer out of the room. "Gee, don't offer me any help." Violet muttered to herself. "I don't give chumps help!" Chaz yelled back. "Hey!" Summer replied, "Don't be mean to my friend." "Sorry, I was just in the middle of a fight with one of the other guys. I guess I'm just a bit pumped from that." Chaz turned to Violet, "Do you need to come to." "I'll be fine." Violet answered. And with that, Chaz closed the door and walked away with Summer. "Are you okay?" Violet asked, turning to Liberty. "I'm fine." Liberty replied. "I might get a bruise, but nothing I can't live with." "Sorry." "Its fine. But I need to go. You know the rules. Anyone out too late and there whole dorm suffers. I'm going to make sure the other girl is back by ten minutes." "Sure." Violet waited for Liberty to run out of sight, and then roamed outside. She needed to clear her head. She had made it in, but that was just the first stepping stone. Violet searched for a bit until she foud a bench where she could just look into the moon, and admire it. ---- He watched in the bushes, admiring her perfect face. She was amazing. Her black hair had a silver lining because of the moon. Her posture was elegant, yet not flawless, as to remind him of his mother. The thing she wore in her hair, the little bat thing, only added to her beauty. She was like an angel, a Gothic, perfect angel. Just spectacular. He slowly sneaked forward, desperate to hear her musical voice and what it was muttering. He arrived at earshot range. "Violet Nightshade, student of The Royal Academy." She repeated it over and over again. "Violet..." Daniel whispered to himself, and with a happy heart, walked back to his room. Category:Welcome Home Chapters